1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductor assembly, in particular but not exclusively a bus bar used to distribute electric power along for example a backplane (circuit board (typically printed) at the rear of a cabinet wall) or a PCB (Printed Circuit Board).
2. Brief Description of the Current Technology
Many applications make use of a number of electronic circuits, components or devices implementing different technologies and/or operating characteristics, and having various requirements with respect to voltage and current. In such applications, power supply units producing a number of different voltages are exploited.
For a number of reasons, including heating and electro-magnetic interference, these power supply units are located off-board, and the multiple connections between the power supply unit and the electronic circuits, components or devices are established through soldered connections, or as is often the case with power distribution to a PCB, via standardised two-part modular plug/socket assemblies.
The above described current methods establish reliable electrical connections between the power supply unit and the supplied circuits, components or devices. These connections, however, are generally limited to a single point of application of each voltage required for the operation of the electronic circuit, component or device. Of course, there are applications where multiple points of application of a given voltage are desirable. Moreover, there exist applications where the point of application of one voltage is isolated from the point of application of another voltage.
Power distribution using bus bars allowing power to be tapped into at any location along the bus bar are well known in the art and are widely used in a variety of electrical power supply applications, including industrial, residential and automotive applications. These bus bars include multi-conductor bus bars for power distribution comprised of a set of bus bar conductors separated by a dielectric insulating material whereby at regular intervals each bus bar is provided with upstanding contact blades allowing for connection to a power take-off assembly. Similar designs include the combination of bus bars and modular receptacle housings which can be installed at any position along the bus bar to provide a power outlet. Also, bus bar systems have been designed with one or more tabs protruding from each bus bar conductor in a predefined pattern to mate with a standardised connector assembly.